Douglas Forrester
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Douglas Forrester is the son of Thomas Forrester and the late Caroline Spencer II. Douglas is named after his great-grandmother, Stephanie Douglas. He is currently portrayed by Henry Joseph Samiri. Storylines Caroline's death and Thomas's secret In March 2019, Caroline dies as a result of a sudden blood clot. Thomas and Douglas move to Los Angeles. Hope tries to divert the boy's attention from his mother's death. At Douglas' request, Hope prepares a dish with him according to the recipe of the deceased Caroline. They both talk about heaven because Hope is still mourning the death of her daughter Beth. She and Thomas are stunned when the boy asks if Hope could become his mother. She assures him that she will always be with him. In May 2019, Thomas manipulates Douglas and suggests him draw a heart for Hope, asking his son to tell her how much he needs her. Soon, Hope and Thomas calm down Douglas, who had a bad dream. The woman promises the boy that she will always be present with him. In June 2019, Hope and Liam annul their marriage. In July 2019, Thomas explains to Douglas that he intends to propose to Hope. He asks his son to do it together, emphasizing that the woman will replace them with the deceased Caroline. He instructs him on how to propose Hope on his behalf and ask her to become his mother. While watching the fireworks show together, Douglas pulls an engagement ring from his pocket and asks Hope to become his mother, and thus Thomas's wife. Thomas installs an unsuspecting Douglas projector under the bed that displays a ghost on the wall. Hope calms the terrified child and decides not to delay the wedding ceremony, to Thomas's delight. The man removes Caroline's photos from his son's room and replaces them with Hope's photos. He also asks Douglas to be his best man. Soon, Hope and Thomas become married. The woman decides to spend the wedding night in Douglas's room, but Forrester convinces her son not to agree. Meanwhile, the boy eavesdrops on his father's phone conversation, which clearly shows that Beth Spencer is still alive and this is Phoebe. Thomas tries to convince Douglas that he has overheard and firmly demands that he forget about Beth. But when Hope and Liam talk about the death of their daughter, Douglas reveals that the girl is alive. They both take his words as a metaphor, though he insists he repeats that Beth is not dead. Soon Liam finds Douglas looking at "Phoebe" and calling her name Beth. Liam gets shocked when he starts to guess what the boy really means. In August 2019, Thomas panics when Douglas calls him and announces that he has told Liam the truth about Beth. Everyone is grateful to the boy for revealing the secret, and in the meantime he is worried about the absence of his father who does not contact his family. When Amelia deals with Douglas, Thomas asks her to bring his son to him. The woman agrees because the boy wants to spend time with his father. He is, however, mad at Douglas, blaming him for breaking up his marriage. The boy hides from an angry Thomas. Talking with his son, however, prompts him to admit his mistake and apology. Ensures that they will rebuild their family. Category:2016 Category:Douglas family Category:Hamilton Family Category:Marone family Category:Spencer family Category:Children Category:Forrester family Category:Ashford family